


Caring for you

by Jinbeizaki



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doctor AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinbeizaki/pseuds/Jinbeizaki
Summary: In which Kuroo is a medical intern at the hospital where Sousuke gets his shoulder surgery.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883800
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Caring for you

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo Week Day 3: Doctor. 
> 
> Sorry for any medical elements errors. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Can you do the routine checkup in room 149?” One of the nurses pleaded Tetsurou, she had her hands already full with another patient from the room across. His supervisor had explained that he should become more familiar with the people staying at the hospital so he was free to help the nurses, learning from their experience with the public.

This was the main point lacking in medical studies: the contact with others. They had illustrated cases though it was different when having to deal with actual human beings. In six months, Tetsurou already discovered how unexpected some reactions were, the way to announce someone’s losses or even what to do in difficult emergencies to not breakdown in burnout.

Those internships were grueling yet after cramming all that knowledge into his brain during those harsh first years of college, it was so satisfying to actually put them to practice by helping patients.

“Yes, leave it to me.” Tetsurou smiled, heading towards room 149.

This had become quite a well-used pattern for him to assist the understaffed nurses while his supervisor left him by himself. It was obvious that this internship would feel extremely ungrateful if it was only for that guy. It was not like he particularly enjoyed staying with him either hence the feeling seemed to be mutual. He was such a cocky bastard although he would remain professional when dealing with patients –thankfully.

Upon standing in front of the right door, Tetsurou checked the notes about this new patient. Sousuke Yamazaki. He had shoulder surgery a few hours ago to fix a torn rotator cuff. Checking the clock in the corridor, Tetsurou knocked on the door given he must already be awakened by now from the general anesthetic. In fact, he heard a man’s voice coming from the room.

“Come in.”

Tetsurou took the cart with the blood pressure monitor as well as other machines into the room. He had expected an old man since this was the case most of the time for obvious reasons. Instead what waited for him was a young man, about his age, still lying in the bed wearing a sling. Ah, so it was the right shoulder. That would be complicated if it was his prominent hand, unable to do pretty much anything with that arm for the next few days up to weeks depending on how quick his metabolism and therapy would act.

But it was not his role to be mentioning all of this –maybe the surgeon already warned him plenty and he would just annoy that guy with a second lecture.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, I’m a medical student intern. I will be doing a routine checkup.” Tetsurou introduced himself with a smile.

It was not the first time he would be performing something like this, checking patients was what he was doing the most. He would be helping them and assisting the doctors in their decisions as well. Yet, this was unusual for him to be alone with a patient that looked this handsome. His hair was still in a mess and his teal eyes were droopy…

Almost reminding him of a puppy as he nodded.

What a _good boy_.

Tetsurou thought, grinning while he wrapped the blood pressure monitor around his left arm. His muscles could be felt under the gown, particularly showing it off when the armband tightened automatically. Was he some kind of pro-athlete? That guy definitely looked like one after all besides it would explain the injury at such a young age. Or perhaps an incident?

“How are you feeling? Nauseous?” Tetsurou asked while he wrote down the blood pressure on the patient’s notes along with the current time.

“I’m sleepy, that’s all.” Yamazaki mentioned as he stared at him.

“That’s normal, that’s the anesthesia for you. You will need to rest plenty at home but don’t worry the effects should fade afterward.” Tetsurou undid the armband before taking the ear thermometer.

“When do you think I’ll be able to leave?” Yamazaki wondered, leaning his head to the side to assist him get the checkup running smoothly.

_No fever. Everything is normal. Good._ Kuroo noted as he grinned at the patient.

“Eager to leave us already?” He teased before he noticed the way Yamazaki stiffed, that was bad. He shouldn’t be doing that with his shoulder. “Sorry, sorry, I’m kidding. It doesn’t depend on me but since everything is ok, they should be letting you go before the end of the day.”

“I see, thank you.” Yamazaki nodded.

“Do you have someone to come pick you up or should we organize a car ride?” Tetsurou inquired then, thinking he could help to get some of the paperwork ready for that guy so he’d be able to leave faster later on.

“I don’t. I am not from Tokyo. I’m staying at a hotel for now but I’ll be calling a taxi—”

“That won’t do. What if something happens during the trip? We are still responsible for you to reach your place safely.” Tetsurou dramatically raised his hands before placing them on his hips while explaining. “Don’t worry, it wouldn’t cost you anything more.” He added, getting an idea out of this.

“Are you sure?” Yamazaki frowned at him before sighing, apparently losing any motivation from arguing in his current state. “Fine.”

“That’s better. You’re staying at a hotel? Any parents or friends in the area that could be helping you for the next few days?” Tetsurou asked. Although it was a simple question, it took a while for the other to form an answer.

“Yeah… Some of my friends go to university there.”

“… You’re not close with those friends to actually ask them for help, are you?” Tetsurou chuckled, seeing right through this kind of face. He was used to Kenma’s expressions and his were at times harder to understand than this guy’s.

“It’ll be fine.” Yamazaki added, trying to convince him to not pry anymore and Tetsurou only nodded, letting that go for now.

The first shower was going to be painful if that guy thought he could do everything as he used to right after surgery. Well, he might not be stubborn again with the doctor in charge of him. He was only an intern after all. Tetsurou smirked, he would show that guy how despite still being young –barely any older than him, he was not stupid and his analyzes should not be overlooked although he lacked experience for sure.

“’Got that surgery after a sports injury, no?” Tetsurou was finishing to tidy all the machines on the cart so that the nurse who would use it after him wouldn’t have to deal with knots or a mess.

“… I guess. I needed this surgery to go back to professional swimming.” Yamazaki replied, instinctively his hand tried to reach for his shoulder but he was stopped by Tetsurou.

“No touching yet, it’s still sensitive. The scar is fresh.” Tetsurou commanded, his voice firmer than it used to be.

Yamazaki blinked up at him before nodding and his hand loosened up into Tetsurou’s. He let go of it afterward and only noticed the slight blush from this guy’s cheeks. Was he embarrassed from being scolded? Or was it something else? Either way, Tetsurou moved his hands carefully to raise up the gown from his arm to examine the dressing.

“Do you want me to take a picture of what it looks like right now?” He offered as he was aware some patients tended to be eager to examine how the scars of the surgery would look like, especially in harder to see places. Having to get used to this unexpected and unwanted new marking was sometimes difficult for younger patients. There were still bandages yet someone –most likely Tetsurou and a nurse, would need to change them before he left anyway.

“No. It was just a reflex. I’ve been through rehabilitation before this.” Yamazaki explained and Tetsurou felt bad for this guy to have been through a lot already despite his young age.

Sure, he felt horrible for his other elderly patients too. But there was something immeasurably unfair whenever something happened to the younger ones. Thankfully, he wasn’t specializing in pediatrics or he might actually be revulsed at how life could be cruel. It was a good way to become grateful and appreciate being healthy though.

“Swimming, huh? That would explain a lot. Which strokes do you like?” Tetsurou decided to cheer up the gloomy mood. A doctor was supposed to be able to bring joy even to the less fortunate of his patients, have them forget even for a second where they currently were and it might be the most satisfying part of his job along with seeing a full recovery departure.

In the end, they did talk a bit about swimming, it was certainly arousing enthusiasm from that guy. He loved swimming –it was undeniable. Being reminded of it not only explained the body type but also why Yamazaki would go through such a resort as surgery despite his young age. They were alike, sort of, Tetsurou thought as he could see his past-self ranting about volleyball for hours until boring his dad or Kenma.

How exciting it was to listen to that guy’s dream, to his desires…

His job now was to make sure Yamazaki could continue to have those dreams, to be fighting for accomplishing it thanks to their mutual hard work. Or at least Tetsurou hoped he could be of any help. Since he had his surgery in this hospital, it at least meant he would see him again for the post-surgery checkup and he couldn’t wait.

When the time was set for Yama—Sousuke (he had been granted permission to call him by his first name after he whined how the other nurses could) to leave later in the day, he was surprised to see Tetsurou walking him to what looked like his own car.

“Didn’t you say an ambulance would drive me back to my hotel room?” Sousuke pointed out at the car, his doubts writing all over his face. It was looking too old to be considered an ambulance or a taxi even. “Can it even run properly?”

“He doesn’t mean it, baby, you’re fine.” Tetsurou mumbled offended, patting his precious car.

He had spent so much money on it yet he didn’t have a choice judging by his erratic schedule. There was no way he would always make it on time with public transportation. There were also emergencies from time to time, calling him in the middle of the night to be at the hospital as soon as possible. He couldn’t take the risk of being responsible for taking too long to get there. In this kind of job, a couple of seconds could change everything.

Well, he would be making enough money once becoming a proper doctor so it was only a loan for his future self to reimburse. For now, it was pretty efficient he had grown up to enjoy having his own car not just for work.

“It’s free of charge as I said.” Tetsurou added with a grin.

“I didn’t know student interns were taximen as well.” Sousuke seriously mumbled, leaving Tetsurou to sigh. He couldn’t blame him though seeing how he was still wearing his white coat, indeed making it seem as if he was still working. 

“I am off. I’m doing this for you but if you’d prefer paying for the travel and potentially being hurt, be my—”

“Fine, fine. Thank you.”

Tetsurou grinned and took Sousuke’s only belongings –a bag from his left hand to place it in the backseats. It contained all the papers he needed for his medicine too as well as letters for his doctor back in his hometown and for his therapist. There will be a checkup meeting though with his surgeon later this month, to check on the evolutions. He opened the passenger side’s door for Sousuke then with a sly grin. With his sling still wrapped around his neck and holding still his right hand, he would be having a hard time put up with it.

“After you.”

“I could have opened the door myself.” Sousuke sighed but sat nonetheless. He froze however when Tetsurou got closer to him, leaning over his body as he placed the security belt for him.

“That’s my job making sure you reach your place safely.” Tetsurou grinned as he noticed the reddened cheeks. Was it too close for him although he was still a forearm apart from Sousuke? Well, up that close, it was easier to make sure the security belt was not hurting or pressing too hard against his shoulder.

Once he was satisfied, Tetsurou moved to the other side of the car to get to the driver seat. 

“So, where’s your hotel?” He already opened his phone to use it as a GPS.

The name of the hotel and street did sound familiar however, it was best to not make detours and have this big boy returning to a place where he could get some deserving rest. He was already apparently lulled by the smooth car trip seeing how he remained silent. When Tetsurou glanced at him a few times at red traffic lights, he couldn’t help chuckling at how adorable he was failing to resist sleep. He was nodding off, catching himself whenever his head was falling too low.

“You can sleep if you want, I’ll wake you up when we arrive.”

“I’m not sleepy.” Sousuke argued despite the clear signs of it.

“Sure, sure.” Tetsurou teased when he yawned soon after.

When the car came to a halt with Tetsurou turning the gas off, Sousuke looked up curiously.

“This isn’t the hotel, are you lost?”

“I’m not but I’m going to pick your medicine.” He pointed at the pharmacy across the street indeed. He then leaned back to grab Sousuke’s bag and found all he needed quite quickly. “Be a good boy and stay here, I won’t be long.” Tetsurou mentioned, getting out of the car despite Sousuke’s protests that he could get it by himself.

Soon after, the medical student was back with a grin and a bag full of medicine.

“What if you got in pain tonight?” Tetsurou explained when he could notice the frown upon Sousuke’s face.

“… Thanks.” Sousuke mumbled nonetheless when the bag of medicine was placed on his lap.

“Alright, now we’re good to go to your hotel.”

The remaining trip was too short to properly fall asleep for Sousuke then. He had picked a hotel indeed close enough to the station and hospital so that he wouldn’t have to deal with countless public transport connections and get lost in Tokyo during those few days.

“We’ve arrived, sleeping beauty.”

“Thanks for the trip.” Sousuke muttered, his voice still sleepy. He shifted his left arm to reach for the seat belt though it was more complicated than expected to get it with the sling in the way.

Tetsurou was faster, undoing it for him and being careful it would go back to its original place without causing more pain to the other. He was tilting over the passenger’s seat for that matter though. Up this close, he could tell Sousuke was holding his breath. Grinning at him, he quickly leaned back before getting out of the car. He grabbed his belongings on the backseat before finally opening the passenger’s door to assist Sousuke getting out.

“You’ll need to remember to not use your right arm for a while.” Tetsurou warned while walking by his side towards the hotel.

“I’ll be fine.” Sousuke grumbled, nodding nonetheless at his advice.

It would have been better if that guy was not living alone however, since he was staying at a hotel, Tetsurou could still relax about him being able to call for help. But then even if he could, would he? Sousuke seemed to be someone quite reserved, not desiring to show any weakness to others. The kind of guy that would be hiding any pain and only resolve to ask for help when all other options were no longer available.

“Here, it’s my number.” Tetsurou had scribbled it with a piece of paper and a pen that appeared to live in his coat pocket. He handed it to Sousuke once they were finally inside his room.

It was empty a except for few belongings like a towel hanging in the bathroom or a book set upon the bedside table. Tetsurou had placed the bag Sousuke took with him to the hospital on his bed as instructed. Although it would be awkward to stay longer and help him unpack, it thankfully didn’t seem heavy. There were a few clothes, a pair of toothbrushes/toothpaste and other primary necessities objects. At least this is what he could peak from it when he had opened it to search for prescription paper.

However, right now as Sousuke turned towards him, Tetsurou also noticed a red and gold omamori.

_How thoughtful_.

“Thanks…?” Sousuke took the paper although clearly, he was unsure about requiring it.

“Call me or text me if you need help. You don’t have to worry about looking weak in front of me.” Tetsurou pointed out, grinning knowing that for sure his remark hit home when Sousuke’s body twitched.

“I told you, I’ll be fine.” He groaned, resuming to unload his bag on the bed as if to show off that he was indeed capable. Sousuke made sure to set the file with all the important papers beside the bag containing his medicine.

“Then you can call me if you feel lonely at night~”

“Huh?” Sousuke turned around faster than he expected, almost losing balance then.

Although Tetsurou was anticipating insults to be thrown at his face or worse, he had definitely not expected those cute reddened cheeks.

_Oh ho, is he_ _…_

Tetsurou’s grin grew bigger, moving closer to Sousuke. Judging how the offer did not get utterly rejected upon arrival, this was a good enough indication that the other party was, at the very least, slightly interested. Yet before he could get too close, Sousuke nudged him away.

“I won’t do that either.” He groaned, crumbling the piece of paper containing his phone number and threw it away. Sousuke could blame using his left hand to explain why it didn’t land anywhere near the trash can.

Tetsurou walked towards it, picking it up and placing it on the bedside table. “The offer still hangs.” He grinned before finally moving to the entrance door. “Take care of yourself, Sou-chan~”

“… Leave.” Sousuke didn’t even bother to glance back at him although judging by how tensed his back looked, he was quite affected by that nickname.

Yet, Tetsurou didn’t attempt to push his luck more than this and left the room. He was sure they would see one another again, if not for Sousuke calling him then at least at that checkup a few weeks later. Or maybe he could check on him the next day before his shift began?

A nurse had been helping Sousuke before he left the hospital to change and Tetsurou had been grateful to catch a glimpse of it. Clearly, those abs should not remain hidden.

Swimming was the best sport, Tetsurou was thinking in a chuckle as he could not wait to encourage him at a competition and watch that chest to its full glory in case Sousuke refused to take upon his offer of help, especially with showers.


End file.
